


Что за чёрт?

by R2R



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Primeval
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна из аномалий, которые исследует ARC, ведёт прямиком в Манчестер 1973 года. А у детектива-инспектора Ханта на участке - убийство с расчленёнкой.<br/>One of the anomalies found by ARC team had been opened to 1973, Manchester. And DDI Gene Hunt has got a murder case at his district.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что за чёрт?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Primeval-фест (http://www.diary.ru/~primeval-fans/p168143577.htm)

— Сдавайтесь! — проорал Джин Хант в темноту. — Вы окружены вооружёнными ублюдками!

Ему ответили неразборчиво, что-то скрежетнуло, а потом преступник, должно быть, наткнулся на гору пустых железных бочек.

Когда от звона и грохота перестало гудеть в черепушке, Хант поёжился и сипло повторил:

— Выходи оттуда!

— Шеф, — Крис его потянул за рукав. — Там!

— Там Сэм и Рэй, и у них пушки.

— Н-нет, смотрите.

— Ну что ещё?

Он развернулся туда, куда указывал трясущийся палец Криса.

— Там было такое... Морда, шеф.

— Собака, что ли? — Хант прислушался. Цокот когтей ему не примерещился, всё правильно.

Нет, если они гоняются здесь за долбаной собакой, над ними будет потешаться всё полицейское управление.

Хант осторожно посвистел.

Собака вроде как подошла ближе. Заинтересовалась, падла.

Ладно, есть там псина или нет, тела она прятать не умеет. Значит, должен быть ещё и человек. И не какой-то спятивший укурок. А такой, у кого мозгов хватает избавиться от трупа.

Хант сплюнул.

— Выходи! Эй! Долго ты там не просидишь, урод!

— Т-там не собака, шеф.

— А что ещё?

— Д-дьявол, — сказал наконец Крис. — Там дьявол.

— Да ты пьян, что ли? Так, констебль Скелтон, отдай мне пушку. И вали в машину. Сам разберусь.

— Я...

— Отставить. Пушку! Давай, пока я её не отобрал и не вколотил тебе в глотку.

— Шеф...

— Чего ещё?

— М-можно, я лучше с вами?

— Если будешь гонять только тех чертей, которые нарушают закон и убивают долбаных подонков посреди моего хренова участка.

— Да, сэр.

Хант злился. Они только что этой болтовнёй выдали убийце, где стоят. Теперь надо было отсюда убираться, а долбаный Скелтон аккурат в этот момент съехал с катушек. Чёртовы пьянчуги.

Им удалось почти бесшумно и нигде не зацепившись за ржавую арматуру выбраться к самым бочкам. В глубине склада они громоздились чуть ли не до крыши, а те, что поближе, убийца развалил.

Туда и вёл след. Кровь на полу, как будто человек хромал, а кровища из него вовсю хлестала. Ножом, похоже, пырнули. Потом большая лужа крови. И дальше полосы, где тело тащили волоком. Потом Хант увидел торчащие из-под бочки ноги.

Жертва, мужчина, около пятидесяти лет. Предположительно — пропавший Сонни Винтерс. Свидетели говорили, что у него тут нычка, вроде ночевал здесь, когда его баба из дома выгонит. А сегодня вечером отсюда, согласно показаниям, доносились «ужасные вопли, аж кровь в жилах стынет».   
Рядом ещё рука валялась. Кисть руки отдельно от всего прочего. Что-то её перемололо. Ну или отгрызло и пожевало. Зубищи, должно быть, с кулак.

Крис рядом нервно сглотнул.

Впереди вспыхнул свет. После темноты склада этот свет ударил по глазам, но Хант поборол желание зажмуриться и успел увидеть, как в ту сторону движется его преступник. Или, как твердил Сэм Тайлер — подозреваемый, пока вина не доказана.

Не собака. Не человек. «Дьявол» было очень подходящее слово для двуногой твари с длинным треугольным хвостом, с когтистыми руками-лапами и чешуёй, матерь господня, чешуёй, как у крокодила.

Нечисть остановилась в полосе света между бочками и контейнером. Повернула голову — Хант отметил высокие костистые брови, продольный гребень, длинные зубы. Словно словесный портрет в уме составлял. А руки действовали сами собой — прицелиться, нажать спусковой крючок.

Тварь была застигнута, фигурально говоря, со спущенными штанами, и зачитывать ей права старший детектив-инспектор Джин Хант не собирался.

Он не промазал. Он готов был поклясться, что пуля попала твари прямо в башку. И вторая тоже. Но адская зверюга только дёрнулась, подскочила на месте, развернулась и зашипела. Не упала. И вроде как приглядывалась.

Хант отлично понял, что сейчас будет. Твари-убийце было нечего терять, и она решила пойти ва-банк.

Пули её, значит, не берут. Серебряных пуль или там святой воды они, гадство, не захватили. Да где чёртов Сэм, чего он телится? И какого хрена там делает долбаный прожектор?

Тварь повела головой из стороны в сторону, не по-собачьи и не по-птичьи. На этом у Скелтона сдали нервы. Он, подвывая, попятился в темноту — Хант слышал «Нет, нет» и «Ма-ма-ма». Вот чёрт. Придётся одному. Хант примерился, переступил поудобнее, чтобы самому не грохнуться. Прыжка зверюги он не увидел, но инстинкты и подготовка не подвели — Джин рванул бочку, что была справа, вниз и вперёд перед собой, что есть силы пнул другую, и бочки встретили тварь на подлёте. Сам Хант уже ринулся назад, ближе к выходу, подальше от твари. Потом он услышал резкий щёлкающий звук, потом снова грохот, голос Сэма, потом налетел на Криса, и какая-то шалая бочка, оказавшаяся на пути, рухнула, а сам Хант рухнул сверху, и что-то его ударило в спину.

Очнулся он всё на том же складе. Рядом сидел Крис, баюкая подвязанную к шее руку. Сэм Тайлер, с порезом на лбу и оторванным рукавом, прислонился к стене и что-то записывал при свете фонарика. Хорошего фонарика, мощного.

Дьявола не было видно, ни живого, ни дохлого.

— Детектив-инспектор Тайлер, — пробурчал Хант на пробу.

— Мы его взяли, сэр. Почти никто не пострадал.

— А где Рэй?

— Снаружи. Охраняет.

— Так. Кто-нибудь мне скажет, что это была за тварь?

— Дейноних, — ответил кто-то, стоящий сбоку, в тени. — Латинское название вам, думаю, ни к чему.

Этого хрена с горы Хант не знал. И того, что держал фонарик, тоже. И ещё одного, определённо ирландскую наглую морду. И ведь все с пушками, что обидно.

— Кто вы такие и что делаете на моей территории? — спросил он, утверждаясь в сидячем состоянии.

— Это в каком-то смысле и наша территория.

— Чёрта с два она ваша, — невежливо сказал Хант, ощупывая шишку на голове и стараясь глубоко не дышать, а то рёбра болели, как заразы. — И я ещё не слышал ответа. Кто вы, мать вашу?

— Специальное подразделение Департамента внутренних дел.

— О как. И значок у вас есть?

Ему сунули под нос удостоверение.

Хант сличил физию на фото с хреном-с-горы — при галстуке, в модной рубашечке.

Физия, к его неудовольствию, совпала.

— Джеймс Лестер, значит?

— Именно так, детектив.

— Для вас старший детектив-инспектор Хант.

— И что вы, на хрен, здесь делаете?

— Мы прибыли по тревоге, поскольку получили сигнал, что произошло вторжение.

— Вторжение? Та тварь — ваша?

— В некотором смысле да, поскольку в наши служебные обязанности входит их элиминация и экстрадиция.

— Сам-то понял, что сказал?

Сэм поднял голову.

— Они ловят этих животных и выдворяют обратно.

— Хорошее дело, — одобрил Хант. — Погоди-ка. Ловят. То есть, живыми? И выпускают?

— Совершенно верно. За исключением случаев, когда их подстрелит какой-нибудь размахивающий пушкой абориген, — сказал Лестер.

— Так вы эти? Защитники, мать вашу, животных? Вы арестованы. Сколько вас тут, трое? Все арестованы. Сэм, помоги мне.

Лестер скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы не вполне понимаете, инспектор Хант...

— Старший детектив-инспектор Хант! — гаркнул Джин. — А чего я там не понимаю, ты рассказывать в участке будешь.

— Они имеют право здесь находиться, — сказал Сэм, не делая ни малейших попыток выполнить приказ непосредственного начальства.

Он даже от писанины своей не оторвался.

— Да чёрта ли здесь происходит! — взвился Хант. — Долбаный крокодил отжирает бошки уважаемым членам общества...

Ирландец тихо хмыкнул.

— Ладно, — согласился Хант. — никчемным пьянчужкам вроде Сонни. Но это не значит, на хрен, что на моём участке можно так вот запросто жрать людей!

— Они из будущего, — сказал наконец Сэм, складывая свою писульку вдвое, а потом вчетверо.

— Да плевал я, из будущего, хренудущего...

Тут сообщение дошло.

— Так, — сказал Хант. — Тайлер. Ты опять?

— Мы действительно из будущего, — подал голос Лестер.

— А тебе никто слова не давал.

— В вашем времени открылся, условно говоря, переход в другую эпоху. Сколько там, Андерсон?.. — Лестер обернулся к своему ирландцу.

— Восемьдесят миллионов лет назад, — сказал тот. — Меловой период.

— Мы получили сигнал, прибыли сюда и нейтрализовали животное. Сейчас мы вернёмся в своё время и закроем аномалию с той стороны. Но прежде вы должны подписать бумаги.

— Какие ещё бумаги?

— Акт о неразглашении. Всё это строжайше засекречено.

— О как, — сказал Хант, медленно переваривая информацию. — А что Сонни? Наш покойничек?

— Воскрешать мёртвых мы не умеем, — сказал Лестер. — Распишитесь вот здесь и здесь

Откуда он достал папку с бумагами и ручку, Хант не углядел. Был занят. Смотрел на пушку, которую держал парень, стоявший рядом с Сэмом. Тот, что с фонариком. И фонарь, опять же, у него был....

Хант потряс головой. Прочитал соглашение, размашисто черкнул свою фамилию.

— Я написал адрес, — говорил тем временем Сэм тому парню. — Если они переехали или... В общем, там есть ещё два адреса. И несколько телефонов.

Спецназовец с пушкой согласно кивал. Сэмову бумажку, сложенную вчетверо, он убрал к себе в нагрудный карман.

Потом Лестер взял под мышку свою папку с листками, а ирландец расчехлил какую-то фиговину, нацелился из неё в пустое место, нажал, и над полом засветилась круглая мерцающая штука.

Из полумрака выступили ещё двое, в чёрной форме без знаков различия, и тоже с пушками, которые выглядели как плод незаконного союза автоматической винтовки и электродрели.

Все чужаки двинулись прямо в светящуюся хрень. Как будто это была дверь. Или проход куда-то.

— Удачи, — сказал Тайлеру, обернувшись, последний из них. Тот, что был с фонариком.

— Спасибо, капитан Беккер, — ответил Сэм.

Потом круглая штуковина сама собой погасла. Группа захвата из сто двадцать пятого участка осталась в одиночестве на складе, и чёрт всё побери, если Хант понимал, как ему теперь оформить долбаного Сонни.

— Сэр? — сказал наконец Крис неуверенно.

— Чего тебе?

— Можно мне мой пистолет? Я не пил. Честно.

Хант с полминуты смотрел на него молча. Потом вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и швырнул констеблю на колени. Обойму он всю расстрелял и совершенно не помнил, когда.

— Я вот что скажу, — Рэй появился откуда-то из темноты. — Раз такое дело...

— Труповозку вызвал кто-нибудь? — перебил его Хант.

— Д-да, они едут, — Рэй поёжился, но храбро продолжил:

— Всем, по-моему, не помешает выпить.

— Точно, — сказал Крис. — Надраться сейчас — самое то.

— Возражений не имею, — сказал Хант. — Тайлер, ты идёшь?


End file.
